(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a widely used type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and common electrode, are disposed, and includes a liquid crystal layer, which is interposed between the panels. In a liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over a liquid crystal layer, and then the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying an image.
In a liquid crystal display, it is very desirable to provide a liquid crystal material suitable for control of the transmittance of light and display of a desired image. Particularly, the driving frequency of the liquid crystal display may be a criterion for determining the motion picture display quality, and techniques have been developed in order to drive the liquid crystal display with a high driving frequency, such as 60 Hz, 120 Hz or 240 Hz, for example.